


Beautiful

by xo_thefirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: He never liked it when Kyungsoo was away for the day and he conveniently had the day off.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written as part of my Baekhyun's Special Birthday Collection from 3 years ago. it's one of the stories i liked and wanted to keep, so... i hope it isn't terrible ;;
> 
> happy valentine's day, everyone ♥️

The whirring of vacuums is what greets Baekhyun on a Monday morning. He’s fresh out of bed and the shower, only wearing boxers and a half-buttoned up shirt, and he sighs as he stares at himself in his full-length mirror. He can see the bed in its reflection, the way the comforter is thrown haphazardly on top to cover the wrinkled sheets below it, and he figures he can fix that up later when he’s more awake. Kyungsoo isn’t here to tell him to dress any warmer or tidy up their sheets anyways.

Sighing, he ruffles his hair as he makes his way out of the room. The buzz of butlers and maids cleaning the house grows significantly louder when he opens the bedroom door and he stifles a groan at the discomfort all the noise initially brings him. He makes sure to close the door behind him before he treads down the hall in his slippers, greeting his staff with lazy good morning smiles and waves until he makes it to the kitchen where two of his butlers are currently lazying around.

“What’s up, boss man?” Lu Han greets first, currently eating his own breakfast at the kitchen table with a leg propped up on another chair.

“Good morning, Baekhyun,” Yixing politely greets from his place by the stove. “Breakfast will be ready in a minute.”

Baekhyun frowns at Lu Han before smiling gratefully at Yixing when he receives his own plate of breakfast precisely a minute later. When he turns, he swats Lu Han’s foot off of the chair he wants to sit in.

“Rude.”

“Lu Han,” Yixing chides, grabbing the last plate before turning off the stove and serving himself breakfast, “Be nice. It’s still morning.”

Lu Han shrugs as he eyes Baekhyun’s appearance. “You look extra fluffy today.”

Baekhyun mimics his shrug before digging in, accepting the tablet Yixing offers him to look over any emails he may have received during the night and early morning. Most of his mail comes from Junmyeon and Yifan, the two men who run his company when he decides to not show up for the day, while the rest come from various store subscriptions and promotions. There’s a surprising email from Zitao, an old partner he’d had in the company before moving back to China, that he quickly reads before making a mental note to send a reply later.

“Oh,” Yixing suddenly says, catching his attention, “Kyungsoo said he’ll be back by his usual time today.”

“Oh yeah,” Lu Han echoes back, moving to throw a leg onto Yixing’s own in the other chair next to him, “Soo said he has nothing later, so yeah.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun simply says, finishing his breakfast and moving to place his empty dish in the sink. He never liked it when Kyungsoo was away for the day and he conveniently had the day off. “Thank you,” he adds before leaving the kitchen and a frowning Yixing and Lu Han behind.

 

 

Baekhyun is tending to his gardens, helping out their gardeners even if they keep telling him to put on some pants, at least, but he refuses. He always does. All he’s doing is getting down on his knees to help them pull out some weeds and he doesn’t think it’s a big deal. He doesn’t care if he gets dirty. He can always wash up and pay to get his clothes cleaned back to perfection anyways.

The weather outside is nice—it’s not too hot yet not too cold—, and he actually likes the fresh air he receives just by being next to the plants. He feels like he’s accomplishing something else in his life. He smiles when he thinks about Kyungsoo while planting hydrangeas and carnations along with a new rose bush with some of the other gardeners.

“Baekhyun?” Yixing suddenly calls out and he looks up at him from across the courtyard. “It’s almost time for lunch. Would you like me to wait a bit longer for your meal?”

Baekhyun looks back to what he’s doing, gloved hands shoved deep into the soil to create a proper home for a carnation plant, before looking back up to Yixing. “I’ll be there in a moment,” he calls back, watching as Yixing nods before disappearing back into the house. He doesn’t notice Lu Han trying to help plant another carnation plant a few feet away from him.

“Kyungsoo told me the garden is coming along beautifully,” Lu Han mentions quietly, Baekhyun looking over to him confused. “He told me this morning before he left.”

The comment replays itself in his head and Baekhyun smiles at it, returning to the task at hand, before he needs to go in and eat his next meal. “I should hope so,” he says, huffing a bit when he comes across a little resistance in the soil. “He designed it.”

“Mhm,” Lu Han hums, gently placing his plant in its designated spot. “You okay?”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face falters before it drops a degree, placing his own flower in its hole. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Lu Han doesn’t respond back. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything else. He finishes his current task before taking off his gloves and handing it to him. He needs to wash up before eating his lunch.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s old _Prince of Tennis_ poster is surprisingly the only thing keeping Baekhyun from breaking down and yelling at his coworker. The edges of the poster are turning colors and fraying, but Kyungsoo insisted it was special and had significant meaning to him when he first moved in with him years ago. Baekhyun thought it was dumb, but how could he refuse a man with a doctorate degree? Who had the warmest eyes and rarest heart-shaped lips on a man he’s ever seen? He heaves a tired sigh as he repeats himself, “No, Junmyeon. You know what will happen if we accept that offer.”

“I know, but—”

“Get Yifan to refuse if you can’t do it then.”

“But why can’t—”

“Look,” Baekhyun says, clearly exasperated with the whole issue. “I just got the email last night. I don’t know if there was a delay with communications or something, but it needs to be answered today and I already informed everyone last week I would be taking an extra day off, _which is today_. Get it done or get somebody else with a high title to do it for you.” He hangs up the phone after that, releasing another tired sigh as he spins in his office chair away from the sidewall, only to stare at the opened doorway instead. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Kyungsoo standing there, waiting for him in his uniform scrubs.

“Does it still calm you?” Kyungsoo asks, tone of voice soft but hinting its way to amusement, as he gives his beloved poster a quick glance. “Is that why you keep it in here?”

Baekhyun releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, sound coming out as a broken laugh, before he gets out of his chair to make his way over to the other. “It actually does,” he answers, tilting his head forward enough for their lips to meet in a chaste kiss. “It’s the only thing keeping me from ripping everything around here to shreds because of work.”

The response has Kyungsoo laughing, making sure to keep just out of reach from Baekhyun because— _germs_. “Well,” he says, turning to make his way for their bedroom, “I’m glad a piece of my adolescence is important to you as well.”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face doesn’t leave as he follows after the other, immediately closing the door after them so Kyungsoo can strip himself of his clothes on his way to the bathroom in privacy. “How was work?” Baekhyun asks, moving to sit down on their bed. His slacks crinkle underneath him and he thinks he’s sitting on the edge of his pastel-colored dress shirt.

“The children were great today,” Kyungsoo calls back, not even bothering to close the bathroom door, as he turns on the shower to warm the water up. “Only one kid cried because of shots. The others were just whimpering and whining for their free lollipops after the check-ups.”

“Of course,” Baekhyun laughs out, spreading his arms before falling back onto their still partially unmade bed. “Kids are like that.” He hears the shower door open and close before he falls silent. He listens to the spray of water and Kyungsoo singing in the shower.

Minutes later, he’s surprised to see a wet Kyungsoo hovering over him with a towel draped over his shoulders. “Soo?” Baekhyun mumbles out, left eye closing when a water droplet falls from Kyungsoo’s hair down to his cheek.

“I’m sorry I had to go to work today,” Kyungsoo murmurs in response, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Baekhyun hums at the warmth it gives him, how soft Kyungsoo’s lips feel against his own. “Minseok called in so I had to take his shift.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun whispers, reaching up to grab the fluffy white towel and drag it all over Kyungsoo’s body. He sits up when Kyungsoo leans back far enough for him to do it and he smiles when a soft moan escapes Kyungsoo’s lips when the towel brushes against his chest. “Are you off tomorrow?” he asks, as he maneuvers Kyungsoo to straddle his lap despite the barrier of his clothes. He reaches up to dry Kyungsoo’s hair next.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo hums, smiling down at him when he peeks through the ends of the towel. “Minseok said he’d take my shift tomorrow.”

Baekhyun hums in approval even though he’s going back to work tomorrow. He uses the towel to bring Kyungsoo back in for another soft kiss, loving the way Kyungsoo loops his arms around his neck to bring their bodies closer together. He smiles, as he pulls a soft moan out of Kyungsoo’s lips again, licking into his mouth and tickling the roof of it in the process. Suddenly, he stops kissing Kyungsoo a moment later, quickly unbuttoning his shirt to drape it around his confused husband’s shoulders instead.

“I don’t know whether I should get naked with you or dress you up,” Baekhyun finally confesses with a sheepish smile, chancing a quick look down to see Kyungsoo already half-hard.

“You’re already half-naked with me,” Kyungsoo helpfully comments, getting off of his lap to crawl onto the bed behind him.

Baekhyun groans at the sight of Kyungsoo unknowingly wiggling his ass in the air right in front of him, all naked and clean and _right there_ within reach. He stares, mesmerized, until Kyungsoo suddenly stops at the head of the bed before downright sinking his chest to the mattress to search for the lube and condoms they had used the night before underneath their pillows. Baekhyun didn’t think they were hidden there though. He thought he returned them to—

Realization dawns on Baekhyun before he’s standing and quickly unbuttoning his slacks to force them and his boxers off of his legs. “You’re such a tease,” he says, hopping on one leg to get his pants off before falling and smacking his face on the bed in front of him. He groans as Kyungsoo laughs loud, so pleased with himself, before he feels something land on his head. “You’re so mean to me,” Baekhyun whines, looking up and pulling his shirt off where Kyungsoo had tossed it to him. He pouts as he rubs his head before crawling on the bed towards his husband. “You’re a doctor. Kiss me better.”

The demand has Kyungsoo smiling brightly, turning to lie on his back and show the condom and lube present for them. He doesn’t comment on how Baekhyun always tries to use that excuse to get more kisses from him. He’s been using that since before they got married. “I can do you one better?” he offers, legs falling open when Baekhyun gets close enough.

Baekhyun groans.

Ever since the new _healthy and fit_ fad came to their part of town, Kyungsoo had been insistent on following it down perfectly with eating a balanced diet plus exercising every day if he could. This meant that Baekhyun had to follow it too whether he liked it or not, but that apparently proved to be a doubly good thing when Baekhyun easily formed abs and his endurance started to build up again after years of his _sweating is for chumps_ phase.

It also means that Kyungsoo loves to run his hands all over Baekhyun’s body and basically devour him with his eyes, making Baekhyun even harder when he’s got two fingers sliding in and out of Kyungsoo’s body easily. Kyungsoo is whimpering, legs trying to bring him in even closer when he moves away so he can tangle fingers in his hair instead. “Always so responsive to me,” Baekhyun murmurs, as he gently kisses the inside of one thigh, Kyungsoo fighting to keep his legs opened for him. “Always so good.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo breathes out, moaning, when a third finger is slowly squeezed in next to the other two. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun loves it when the respected Dr. Do falls apart underneath him.

Kyungsoo gasps when Baekhyun removes his fingers, years of practice allowing him to tear open the condom packet with his teeth without actually ripping the condom inside. There’s a moment where they stare at each other, trying to figure out what they want to do, and Baekhyun moves to allow Kyungsoo to sit up, barely there muscles flexing on his abdomen as he takes the condom and rolls it onto Baekhyun’s dick and drizzle some lube on it. Baekhyun can barely feel the cool sensation through the condom, but he groans when Kyungsoo simply takes his cock in his hand and strokes it fully from base to tip before grabbing his shoulder. He watches as Kyungsoo moves him to where he wants, Baekhyun hovering over him slightly, before Kyungsoo falls onto his back again.

The first push in is welcomed, slow, with Kyungsoo’s back arching off of the bed. It’s such a beautiful sight, one Baekhyun has had the pleasure of seeing for years, and he smiles as he waits for Kyungsoo to adjust. He peppers his husband’s face with soft kisses just to show how much he’s missed him the whole day.

It makes Kyungsoo giggle, Baekhyun taking that as his moment to slowly pull out until the tip is keeping him open, and then slowly thrusting back in again. He loves that Kyungsoo always tries to pull him closer, deeper, that he can’t possibly find his way out of his embrace any longer.

The bed starts to creak under their weight. Baekhyun gradually gets faster, harder, until all he can hear is Kyungsoo’s soft moans and harsh breaths in his ear. He’s learned how to get quieter over the years, to be mindful of their house staff, but it’s still the most beautiful of sounds Baekhyun’s had the honor of hearing in his entire life.

He leans away from Kyungsoo the same time he almost pulls out completely. He uses his hands to force Kyungsoo to spread his legs open wider before using the new leverage to thrust into him harder, pulling Kyungsoo to him at the same moment. He moans when Kyungsoo lets out a scream, moaning ‘yes, god, harder!’ and makes sure to deliver what he started.

He comes from the sight of Kyungsoo stroking himself quickly, both of them watching each other with hooded eyes, until Kyungsoo can’t take it any longer and comes hard between them with eyes rolling back in his head. Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat and his grips on Kyungsoo’s legs falter before he falls over to hastily kiss his husband when he thrusts back in once more and stays there, trying to physically be as close to his husband as can be as his orgasm washes over him.

He can hear his heart pounding in his ears before his husband lets out a breathless laugh a moment later. It gives him the incentive to finally breathe correctly and lean back far enough to see the blissed out expression on his husband’s face. It makes him laugh giddily with him, feeling indescribably happy, before he kisses him again soundly on the lips. He smiles when he hears Kyungsoo hum before he falls onto his side, his arms shaking too much to keep himself upright and comfortable.

Kyungsoo moves with him, gently peeling off the condom when Baekhyun slips out, and ties it before tossing it into the bin next to their bed. Baekhyun sighs softly, so, so fond of his husband, when Kyungsoo returns not a second later and throws a leg over his own to stay close to him. It’s a struggle to pull the covers out from under them.

“The garden is almost finished,” Baekhyun informs after a few quiet minutes, continuing to draw circles in Kyungsoo’s back with his thumb. “Maybe another day or two and it’ll be complete.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo wiggling to tuck his head underneath his chin. “I saw this morning,” he says quietly, smiling. “It looks beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun blurts out, and it makes Kyungsoo laugh at the way he mutters, “Crap, that was cheesy” right after.

There are knocks on the door before Lu Han peeks his head in without regard. “So, Yixing didn’t want to disturb you, but I honestly don’t care. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, and you two should probably go shower because you reek of sex.” He gives the two a once-over and Baekhyun rolls his eyes because now Kyungsoo is trying to bury himself under him _and_ the comforter. There’s still come between them and it’s starting to get kinda gross. “Yeah, good day.”

Lu Han closes the door and Baekhyun’s still surprised in the way Kyungsoo suddenly changes attitudes and practically jumps out of bed to head to the shower. It’s a good thing he isn’t so unnecessarily big that it’d cause Kyungsoo any extreme discomfort, but still.

“Come on, sweetheart! I haven’t had a decent meal all day!”

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he means ‘I really want to shower so I can eat Yixing’s amazing dish’ or if he means ‘I really want to shower so I can make out with you instead of shampooing my own hair.’ Though, he decides he doesn’t really want to wait to find out as he rushes out of bed anyways, barely wincing when he lands on his foot wrong and pain blossoms up his ankle.

“Soo!” he calls out. “I hurt my ankle! Kiss me better!”

Baekhyun breaks out into a wide smile at the response he receives.

“I’ll do you one better if you get in here in five minutes!”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, are you surprised i made kyungsoo a doctor even all the way back then
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/xo_thefirst)


End file.
